Shades of the Moon
by queenofgames90
Summary: Rainbow BriteSailor Moon Crossover. Part 1. Rainbow Brite begins to Japan to offer the Sailor Scouts to help her defeat Murky and Lurky. Please RXR!
1. A Murky Alliance

Disclaimer: Rainbow Brite is owned by the good people at Hallmark, while Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. There are a few characters I do own, not saying who.

As for my other Sailor Moon story, I'm almost finished with the third chapter, but I'm focusing more on my schoolwork.

Ladies and Gents...

A Sailor Moon/Rainbow Brite Crossover

Shades of the Moon

by: queenofgames90

Prolouge:

A Murky Alliance

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Pits

"LURKY, COME HERE!!!!!!!"

A short mustached man clad in gray and black clothing and a silver helmet pounded his gloved fist on the table. He was furious because he was once again thwarted by his archnemesis, Rainbow Brite. Despite his numerous attempts to poison Rainbowland with his gloom clouds, Rainbow always found a way to beat him at his own game.

"What is it, Murky?" a voice asked. That was when a fat, big-nosed, brown-furred creature walked out of the darkness. Its antennae were bent and red sneakers were on its feet.

"Why did you have to barge into the Color Castle and announce my plans before I carry them out?" Murky angrily asked. Lurky chortled goofily.

"It was the colors. They were so pretty!" he replied. Murky slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Who cares about the colors? I hate them, why shouldn't you?" he asked. Lurky stood there, awkwardly silent. That lasted for about ten seconds until...

"I LOVE COLORS!!!!!!"

Murky anime fell as he grabbed Lurky's gargantuan nose.

"You should be working on the ship, cactus brain! You _are _working on it, aren't you?" he asked. In response, Lurky held up what looked like a metallic flower pot.

"Look at the pretty flower pot I made from steel scraps," he said. Unfortunately, Murky didn't like it one bit. He screamed so loud that it could easily destroy a huge boulder.

"Lurky, that was supposed to protect the engine! Take that...thing apart this instant!" Murky roared, pointing at the silver pot. After hearing those words, tears swelled in Lurky's eyes.

"But I like this pot!" he whined. Murky simply ignored him.

It was then that everything changed. A flash of dark light lit up the ceilinng. Murky looked up and saw the light strike the floor.

"No colors?" Lurky asked.

"Who goes there?" Murky asked. With that being said, the black light faded and a girl appeared where the light was. Her skin was an eerie pearly white and her hair was silver with black streaks put in a tight bun. She wore a long sleeved black and purple with puffy sleeves. The irises of her eyes were blood red, which even made the evil Murky squirm a bit. On top of her head was a silver tiara adorned with black jewels. In her hand was a steel staff with a black orb perched on top. She looked about 17 years old.

"Salutations, Murky of the Pits. I see you're having problems getting what you need. Well, I'm here to help you if you let me," the girl said in a very chilling voice. Lurky giggled at the sight of the girl.

"Murky is having problems getting Rainbow Brite's color belt!" he exclaimed. With that, Murky grabbed Lurky's lips tightly.

"Let me do the talking, Cactus Brain!" he fussed. He let go of his sidekick's lips. He turned back to the woman.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Murky asked. The girl giggled coldly.

"Trust me, Murky. I know a lot about you. You are after a girl named Rainbow Brite, aren't you?" she asked. When she said that, a picture of the rainbow-clad heroine appeared.

She was a short young lady with golden yellow hair put in a side ponytail tied with a purple ribbon accented with a red star. Her eyes were blue and a light purple star tattoo was on her cheek. Her dress was blue with puffy white lining at the bottom of the skirt. A red belt was around her waist with the colors orange, yellow, and green in a rainbow arch with a gold star at the end as a buckle. the outfit also had red suspenders and a yellow and red collar. The sleeves started with blue and was slightly bigger than the others. The sleeve colors, in this order, were green, blue, purple, red, yellow, and blue at the end with a yellow star on it. Her boots started with white, green, blue, purple, and red with an orange buckle with a yellow star at the end.

"YES! I've been trying to capture her for a long time, but she always thwarts my plans!" Murky shouted.

"Listen! I will give you what you need to defeat this Rainbow Brite if you can team up with me," the girl said. Murky rubbed his chin.

"I'm not sure. Why should I team up with somebody I don't even know, even though you would help me get rid of that pesky Rainbow Brite?" Murky asked.

"Because I have similar problems. I'm the sister of Prince Demando of the Dark Moon, Tourmaline. I am here to avenge him by defeating Sailor Moon. She also protects the universe, like Rainbow Brite. I want her out of the way!" the girl yelled. With that, a picture of Sailor Moon appeared next to Rainbow.

Her blonde hair was put in a pair of odangos with red jewels covering them. White barrettes were placed in her hair. Her eyes were blue and her tiara was silver with a red jewel. Her bodice was white and her skirt was white with blue and yellow stripes lining the bottom. Her collar was blue with a single yellow stripe. Her bow in the front was red with a heart-shapred brooch in the middle. There was also a heart in the middle of the two belts, white and yellow. Her gloves were elbow length and whte with red bands on the top. Her choker was yellow with a pink heart. Her back was made of a sheer pinkish white material and was long. Her boots were still long and red, like they always were.

"She looks like she's related to Rainbow Brite. What will we do if I decide to team up with you, Tourmaline?" Murky asked.

"It's simple. With my powers and yours, we shall destroy Rainbowland and the universe. Once Sailor Moon and her Scouts are destroyed and Rainbow Brite is dead, the world shall be a dark and desolate place, and our combined powers of death and despair shall plague the land to the point that nobody will have the courage to step up and fight. The world shall be ours for the taking!" she cackled. Murky ponder this for a brief moment.

"Where do we start?" he asked.

"We shall start by ridding the inhabitants of Rainbowland. Rainbow Brite will be so upset that her comrades are down that she won't have the will to fight. After that, we will go to Earth and take care of the Sailor Scouts," Tourmaline replied. Murky laughed evilly.

"Sounds like a plan. You have yourself a deal," he said. With that, the two evil leaders shook hands. Lurky straightened out his lip after it was tug on by Murky.

"We're going to Rainbowland? YAY!!!!" he joyfully exclaimed. Murky then slapped the goofy monster in the face.

"Not right now, Dodo Brain. First, we will come up with the perfect plan, and with that, Rainbowland is literally ours!" Murky exclaimed. Tourmaline laughed along as Lurky rubbed the placed where his wound from Murky's slap was.

"Yes! With Rainbow Brite and Sailor moon dead, the world shall belong to the darkness!!!" Tourmaline cackled.

And that was how it all began.

Coming Up...

_**Serena Tsukino and her friends are transported to Rainbowland to help Rainbow Brite defeat Murky. But with the evil Tourmaline on his side, can the combined powers opf the Moon and the Rainbow stop him? Find out in "Journey to the Land of Color."**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know this is short, but this is how it all starts. This story will last about 15 to 20 chapters, maybe even more.

Also, I haven't given up on my other story. I'm just having a period of writer's block. The next chapter will take a while, but I'll get it up as soon as I can.

Until then, see ya later!


	2. Journey to the Land of Color

Disclaimer: I do not own Rainbow Brite or Sailor Moon. That's all.

And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for... the first episode of the series.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shades of the Moon

Episode 1:

Journey to the Land of Color

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rainbow Land

Somewhere in the universe, there is a place where only color exists. Filled with colorful trees, verdant fields, and maybe every other hue known to man, besides black and others. Happiness and brightness was the only thing that existed in this place. It was called Rainbow Land, and the ruler of the place was, of course, Rainbow Brite.

The girl stepped out of the Color Castle and looked into the golden sun in glee. It was obviously another spring day in the world, and Rainbow had only one incentive--- to make it brighter.

"Another spring day. We must go down to Earth and see if all of the flowers are blooming and all the color is thriving. Spring is a special time of year, and we want it to be as bright and beautiful as possible," she said to herself as she stretched herself after a nice sleep. "Starlite, Twink, let's mo..."

Before she finished calling for her two trusting companions, she heard footsteps running from the doors of the palace. She turned and saw Shy Violet, one of the Color Kids, speeding towards her, a clip board in hand.

Shy Violet was about Rainbow's height. Her hair was light purple and was put into a tight bun with a purple ribbon and a white star accenting it. Her eyes were purple and she wore glasses. Her dress was purple, the bodice and skirt purple and the long sleeves light purple with puffy white shoulder pads. Her belt was white with a purple star in the middle of a shield-shaped buckle. Her shoes were purple and were buckled with a white star at the strap. Her socks were long and light purple with puffy white lining on the top.

"We have just received an emergency call! We must notify you of this quickly, Rainbow! Follow me!!" the girl exclaimed, obviously panicking. Rainbow gasped.

"Emergency?!? I better be on it!" she shouted as she followed Shy Violet into the Color Castle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rainbow got into the Color Castle, seeing the rest of the Color Kids at their stations, all typing on what seemed to be keyboards.

"What is this emergency call?" Rainbow asked. One of the kids looked up at her. She was clothed in an orange dress and an orange beret was perched on her head. Her belt was like Shy Violet, but it had an orange star in the middle. She had orange leggings and orange sandles. Her hair and eyes were orangish-brown.

"We are sensing a strong negative energy coming from the Pits," Lala Orange, the girl in orange, replied. Rainbow raised one of her eyebrows. She never really expected anything powerful to come from the Pits, especially with Murky and Lurky.

"Strong? You must be reading it wrong. Murky and Lurky never really made anything that powerful, so how can they can pose a really big threat," she said.

"You haven't heard. Some strange woman named Tourmaline came and offered them to join forces with her to become a stronger force," Buddy Blue, a blue-haired boy in blue athletic clothes, explained. He had a blue sweatband with a yellow star on it and a blue belt of the same design as the rest of the Color Kids with a blue star.

"Who is Tourmaline?" Rainbow Brite asked. A green garbed girl looked up at Rainbow.

"From what we've read, she is the sister of a man named Prince Demando. She's after a strange girl named Sailor Moon," Patty O' Green replied. Her hair was green and in braided pigtails. Her dress and boots were green with green bandages on her knees. Her belt had a green star and bloomers were under her dress with green polka dots.

"Who exactly is this Sailor Moon?" Canary Yellow asked. she had short yellow hair and an orange yellow bodice with long yellow sleeves and tights. The sleeves had a white winglike pads bordering her shoulders and a belt with a yellow star. Her leg warmers were light orange and orange ballet slippers. The other male Color Kid typed something else in.

"According to this, Sailor Moon is the defender of love and justice. She has companions known as the Sailor Scouts and they represent different planets. They have strange powers and they are known for protecting the world from evil," Red Butler explained. He had red hair and a red jumpsuit and sneakers with three puffy red bands around each of the legs. The sleeves were also pufy bands and the puffy shoulder pads orange-yellow. His belt band was orange-yellow and red with a red star, like the others. A yellow-orange and red cape completed the ensemble.

"Yes, and their identites are actually normal girls who reside in Japan. They seem to be rather interesting and powerful. No wonder everybody's after them," Indigo, the last kid, added. Her hair was indigo and out in pigtails, though mot braided like Patty O' Green's and were tied with purple bows. Her leotard was blue and her suspenders and puffy pants were indigo as well as the belt and star. Her flip-flops were also indigo. She was also the only African-American Color kid. Rainbow rubbed her chin with her thumb and pointer.

"And what are we supposed to do about that?" she asked.

"Not really sure about it. Rather pointless after all of it was explained," Shy Violet answered. The room remianed silent for a little while as everybody tried to come up with a solution to this problem. That was when an idea popped into Violet's mind.

"I got it!' she exclaimed.

"What?" Rainbow asked, turning to her.

"If Murky and Lurky are forming an alliance, so should we. Rainbow, you should go to Japan and gather the Sailor Scouts," Shy Violet.

"Why do you want me to do that? It'll take forever to find them, even in Japan," Rainbow said, resenting Shy Violet's suggestion. That was when the smart Color Kid held out a device shaped like a gold star. It had a radar screen on the front and a metal rod on top with a red orb. She handed it to Rainbow.

"What is this thing?" she asked. Shy Violet giggled.

"It's a tracking device that'll pick up any magical or supernatural energy in a certain location. If you go to Japan and scout the country, you can find them all once the radar gives off a series of sounds when a strong energy pulse is being emitted. I thougth I would never have to use this, but I guess there is a time for everything," she explained. Rainbow looked down at the device. She had to think about it first.

_If what they are saying about this teaming of Murky and Lurky and that lady is true, if they will become very strong, we may need all the help we can get. I just don't know if these people will understand our mission. If I go, I better set the record straight or they won't trust us. They're the key to helping us prepare," _she thought. Her deep train of thought was interrupted when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw red Butler next to her. He was evidently the boy that woke her up from her thoughts.

"So, did you decide what you wanted to do?" he asked. Rainbow continued to hesitate for a second to two until she looked up to the rest of the Color Kids in confidence.

"I will go. Even if it will take a while to realize our mission, I believe they will help us. I'll go get Starlite and twink and we're heading off to Japan!" she exclaimed. With that, the rest of the kids got up, excited looks on their face.

"Are we gonna go?" Lala Orange asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's my duty to find these people. Anyway, you should all be on the lookout for any funny business going on, especially of Murky and Lurky decide to pull a little something. Hopefully this won't take so long," Rainbow explained. Lala Orange, feeling a little upset, said, "We'll do whatever we can."

With that, the Color Kids got to theie stations and got to work. As they got used to their work staions again, Rainbow, tracking device in hand, walked out of the Color Castle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the Color Castle

Rainbow Brite got out into the open and called out for Twink. With that, a small, white furred creature with antennas with yellow stars on the tip of them appeared. He also had a belt with a brown patch on one side and a purple, star-shaped one on the other side. His legs were puffy and multicolored-striped.

"What do you want, Rainbow?" Twink asked.

"Long story. I also need to get Starlite," Rainbow replied. Just then, galloping was heard throughout the air. Then there was a winny and there came Starlite, panting after a run through the fields.

"Starlite, the world's most magnificent horse, at your service!" he announced. The horse was of a reasonable size and his fur was pure white. His mane and tail were rainbow-colored, blue going down to red. There was also a gold star on the middle of his forehead and his hooves look as if they were made of gold.

"Starlite, we're going on a mission! Murky and Lurky have teamed up with a powerful evil, and we need to find somebody who will help us fight them," Rainbow explained. Starlite whinnied in confusion.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"Japan!" she exclaimed.

"Japan? Why on earth are we going there?" Starlite asked. With that, Twink and Rainbow got on the horse's back.

"No time to explain. Let's hurry before they decide to attack!" she exclaimed as she pressed the star on her belt and a rainbow shot out of it. Starlite got on the rainbow and they rode off into wherever they're going.

_The Sailor Scouts better be quick in accepting my offer, or the world'll be as good as doomed!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Pits

Murky stood in place, smiling sickly. He was staring at his latest creation- his rocket. Yes, the one that Lurky ruined by making a flower pot out of some of the parts. Now that they decided to team up with Tourmaline, everything seem to be a little bit more orderly than other times.

"Perfect. With this rocket, I shall go into Rainbow Land without being noticed. Thanks to Tourmaline's technology, we covered this ship with a special metal that is so strong, that even the strongest detection signals won't get to it. Rainbow Land is literally in our hands as I speak!!!!" Murky laughed. Unbeknownst to him, Lurky was sneaking up on him in an attempt to scare him. He had a feather in his hand for tickling his unwary partner.

_Heeheehee. All I have to tickle hia ahoulder and he will be scared in no time. That's what he gets for taking my flower pot apart._

He slowly walked up to Murky, readying his feather. But then...

"LURKY!!!!"

That was Tourmaline, by the way. Apparently, she had been Lurky as he lurked behind Murky. With that, the brown creature jumped in fright and shrieked. Murky turned and saw Lurky, frozen in fear.

"Lurky, what were you going to do?" he asked.

"Scare you. That's what you get for destroying my flower pot!" Lurky whined. Murky slapped his head with the palm of his hand.

"Why are you so worried about that stupid flower pot, Pineapple Head?" he asked.

"Because it was my favorite flower pot!" Lurky replied.

"For the last time, who cares?" Murky asked. Tourmaline walked to them and checked out the ship. She touched the cold metal of it, smriking evilly. For this metal is a special metal that is impervious to any tracking device, meaning they can launch a surprise attack on Rainbow Land without anybody knowing.

"Nice job, Murky. You've proven yourself worthy of using the Metal of Impregnability. With this, we're good to go," she said.

"Um, the only problem I have with that is the fact that some of them on the outside might see us. Even if it isn't tracked by and transmissions, they'll still warn everybody else and we'll be attacked! It'll be chaos!" Murky explained. With that being said, Tourmaline took out a strange controller out of the pocket of her dress. She pressed a button on it and all of a sudden, the ship vanished. Murky anime-screamed as he just looked at nothing but air wheere his ship used to be.

"What did you do to my ship, you fool? Now we can't do anything!" he shouted. Lurky gigled softly in the background, but Murky was quick to react, grabbing Lurky's nose and squeezing it _very_ hard. "This doesn't concern you, Horseshoe Brain!"

Tourmaline laughed. "You buffoons, I didn't destroy the ship. Why should I destroy anything that has something I made, like my precious metal? I just made it invisible. With that, we can go and we won't be seen! They would be unwary while we crush their spirits!" she said. Murky chuckled.

"Good plan. I could already see the looks on Rainbow Brite's face when we take over Rainbow Land while she stands there, unprepared," he added, laughing evilly. Tourmaline laughed as well. Lurky, meanwhile, stood up, still patting his nose to ease the pain.

"Um, can I say something?" he asked. Tourmaline and Murky stopped laughing and...

"NO!!!!!!!!!!"

Lurky backed away in fear.

"Whatever you say, Murky."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the rainbow stretched across the globe, Rainbow Brite, Starlite, and Twink stared down at what looked like their destination. There was a neighborhood surrounded by various plants and colorful flowers. There was also the view of a city with people walking, cars racing by, and Bonsai trees placed on the windows of stores. They were in Japan.

"This must be our place. We better start searching," Rainbow suggested. Starlite groaned in pain. Apparently, after flying for so long, he got really exhausted.

"Could we at least take a break? My legs feel as limp as spaghetti!" the horse asked.

"Yeah. And I feel like I haven't eaten in days!" Twink added. Rainbow tried to think of a solution, but was interrupted by the rumbling of her stomach. She may have been starving as well.

"I guess we do need a snack break, but where can we find some grub?" she asked. She then peeked down at the features of the small village. Then something caught her eye. It was a man pulling a red wooden cart. He was having a hard time since one of the wheels looked like it was about to fall off.

"That man's in trouble! The wheel of his cart is about to fall off, and it could be dangerous for him," she said. Starlite huffed angrily.

"And you thought you said we can have a break," he fussed. Rainobw giggled.

"Don't worry, Starlite. I'll handle this!" she exclaimed as she jumped off of her horse. Normally, somebody who would do that would instantly die, but she landed safely on her feet. Rather astounishing, considering they were about 200 feet off the ground. She now found herself in front of the man with the cart. She ran to the man, and suddenly, the wheel of the cart suddenly came off of the axle and sent it spinning towards the road, as well as the cart, along with the man. Unfortunately for him, it was a busy highway, and a car was speeding towards him, not knowing he was laying there, unwary.

"Oh no! If he doesn't get out of the way, he'll get killed. Not if I can help it!" Rainbow exclaimed as she pressed the star on her belt. With that, another rainbow shot out towards the cart. It wrapped around the cart and the man, and it pulled them towards her, just barely missing the car.

The man, still a little freaked because he nearly met his maker, opened his eyes. He was quivering a bit.

"I...I'm alive?" he shakily asked.

"Yep. You're safe, but I don't know about that cart of yours. What were you carrying in there?" Rainbow asked. The man turned to Rainbow Brite and he smiled.

"Did you save me?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"That's right! I just couldn't bare to see somebody die like that," she replied. The man giggled.

"Well, I was selling some noodles and of course, there are always some hungry customers here, so I need to hustle and bustle, you know. I thought I did fix that wheel, though," he said, turning to the cart, where there was only one wheel, while the second one was ruined, a pile of chopped wood from getting ran over.

"Kinda unfortunate," Rainbow said. The man turned to her again.

"How can I ever thank you for saving me from an untimely death and ruining my precious noodles?" he asked. It was a noodle cart he was pulling.

"I don't know. I am really hungry, though," she said. It was then the lightbulb went off in the man's head.

"How about if I give you some free noodles? It's all I can do to thank you for getting me out of there!" he suggested.

"I guess that'll be enough for me," Rainbow Brite replied. The man dug in the cart. He gasped in excitement when he saw that only a few bowls of noodles were totally ruined.

"How many bowls do you want?" he asked.

"Two, please," Rainbow answered. He did just that: he took two bowls out of the cart and handed them to Rainbow.

"Here you go, ma'am. Thanks again," he said.

"You're welcome. I'm happy to help!" she exclaimed, walking away. She then looked up to the rainbow, where Starlite and Twink were still waiting for her. She winked, meaning the coast was clear and with that, the rainbow stretched down and she got back on Starlite. She also handed one of the bowls of noodles to Twink.

"Here you go," she said. Twink held the hot bowl carefully and took a sniff. He smiled at the scent.

"This looks yummy!" he exclaimed as he slurped up some of them. Rainbow was about to eat her bowl when she heard a wild beeping sound. She picked up the radar device and saw a huge red dot blinking along with the sound.

"We got something!" she shouted. Twink looked at it while he continued to snack.

"Wow! We must have found what we are looking for. It looks a if it's due east. Let's find them so we can hurry and go back to Rainbow Land!" he shouted. Starlite, who was having a good rest, groaned.

"Let's go!" he mumbled as the rainbow stretched in an eastern direction as Starlite sped forward.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Field

The sun shone brightly in a clear blue sky and the pastures were beautiful and green. There were also numerous flowers, which caught the attention of a small group of girls. The first girl took a deep sniff of a daisy.

"This has to be the nicest-smelling daisy I have ever smelt!" she exclaimed.

The girl had long blonde hair put into a pair of "meatballs" with long strands streaming like pigtails. Her eyes were blue. She wore a green tank top under a light pink track jacket and blue denim hot pants. Her name was Serena Tsukino.

"You're right. I love looking at flowers during the spring," another girl, younger than Serena, replied.

Her hair was pink and put into pigtails with a pair of cone shapes put on top of her head. She was wearing a blue jumper. Her name was Rini Tsukino.

All around the field, there were four other girls doing, well, different things, taking advantage of the sunny day.

One girl with short blue hair and equally blue eyes sat in the middle of the field, reading a book. She was wearing a blue cotton dress. Her name was Amy Anderson.

Another girl with long dark hair and violet eyes was in lotus position in the middle of a shady tree. She was wearing a simple red loose shirt and black yoga pants. the girl meditating was Raye Hino.

A girl kicking a soccer ball around the grass had brown hair in a high ponytail and green-brown eyes. She was wearing a simple green long-sleeved shirt and blue shorts. She was Lita Kino.

The last girl was laying on a towel, basking in the sun. Her hair was long and blonde with a red ribbon. Her eyes were blue. She was wearing a fancy white tank top and a long red tier skirt. That girl was Mina Aino.

As this continued, an unsuspecting rainbow loomed above them.

"So this was who we were looking for? They don't exactly look promising," Twink said.

"I guess. Of course, if this was what that tracking radar was leading us to," Starlite added. Rainbow Brite looked at the device, which was wildly beeping the moment they approached them. Now it was silent.

"According to this, these are the people we were looking for. We better check it out. Starlite?" she said.

Starlite slowly galloped down and the rainbow slowly began to land on the ground.

As the girls continued to do what they were doing, Rini suddenly stopped and looked behind her. She pointed at something.

"Look at that rainbow! It's so real, that it's coming right towards us!" Rini exclaimed.

"Huh?" Serena questioned as she turned. With that, they saw a girl and a white creature riding on a strange white stallion. "I never saw a horse riding a rainbow before. I'm never eating another whole cake before I go here!"

"Hey you! Aren't you Sailor Moon?" the girl asked as she landed in front of them. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yes. Why?" Serena asked.

"Because...we need your help," Rainbow replied.

_To Be Continued..._

_**Next time: Serena and the rest of the Inners take a trip to Rainbow Land and they get more than they bargained for. Can Sailor Moon trust Rainbow and help her? The answers, plus a big surprise, are to be said on "Strength of a Rainbow."**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know I said that the scouts will be transported to Rainbow Land in this chapter, but I figured I should leave you guessing about how they would get there.

I also have a question. I have this really good idea in which in one point of the story, Rainbow Brite becomes a Sailor Scout. i was wondering if I could do that or if it is prohibited. Thank you.

I hope I'll get the second episode before the New Year, but if I don't, Merry Christmas and Happy 2007!!!!


End file.
